


Helen and Hoss

by BettyHT



Series: Angela [4]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: The last of the stories featuring Adam and Angela, this one brings some romance into Hoss' life.





	Helen and Hoss

Helen and Hoss

Chapter 1

"Damn it, Hoss, what have you gotten us into?"

Adam lay on his back on the slope of the ravine where he had dug his heels in to stop from falling further. The jolt to his wounded leg had made him cry out, but he didn't think the men up above were going to feel at all sorry for him. After all, one man had shot him, and both had watched as he tumbled over the side with the impact. He had felt the impact and the searing pain that shot up his leg, but hardly had time to process that before he was trying to stop his headlong fall down the ravine and almost certain death if he tumbled into the frigid stream at the bottom. He was in enough trouble as it was. No hat, no jacket, no gun, and wounded, he would somehow have to find a way to survive until he could be rescued. He knew that Helen had to be the root cause of this, but his mind was unable to clearly reason. For the time being, he decided the best thing to do was stay here on this slope until he had enough energy to do something about his wound and getting up or down from his current position. As he lay there, he remembered how Helen had come back into their lives.

"Hey, Hoss, you got another one of them scented letters! Who is it? You got two of these letters now, so tell us."

"Joe, it ain't none of your business or anybody elses. These letters are for me alone." With that, Hoss had gone to his room ostensibly to read his latest letter. He came down for dinner and ate slowly which caused all of them to be concerned. It was clear that something was deeply affecting Hoss. He didn't want to talk about it, but the next morning as the four of them sat down to breakfast, Ben tried again.

"Son, what is it? Is it some news you got in that letter?"

"Pa, yes it is, but I don't hardly want to bring it up here cause I know what you're all gonna say."

"Hoss, we're your family. If you can't get help from us, who can help you?"

"Pa, it's just that I think that at least two people here ain't gonna want to help me with this one." Deciding that the only thing to do was to come right out with it, Hoss continued. "It's Helen Layton." Joe and Adam each felt a chill with that name. "She says she's changed and would like to see me. She says she won't do no gambling at all and wants to know if I'll see her. Pa, I loved her and I think I still do. I want to see her, but I don't want anyone in this family to interfere." Hoss looked pointedly at Adam daring him to say anything before he turned and briefly regarded Joe.

"Pa, she's gonna be in town today. I would like to invite her to be our guest here if you think everyone can act decent toward her?"

"Hoss, you know my feelings on this, I'm sure. But if you want her as your guest, we will treat her as well as any guest who has ever been here." With that, Ben looked directly at his other two sons almost willing them to agree. They had little choice but to be gracious despite their churning insides. Both nodded in agreement with their father, and held their tongues not wanting in any way to upset Hoss.

Later in the stable before they headed out to work, Joe had some concerns he could only express to Adam.

"She's just going to hurt Hoss again. You know it. I know it, and Pa has to know it too. How could he agree to have her here?"

"Joe, Hoss knows everything there is to know about Helen. He still wants to see her. I don't think there's anything we can or should do at this point except get ready to pick up the pieces after she shatters his heart one more time."

"But I don't want Hoss to get hurt like that again!"

"Joe, he's walking into this with his eyes wide open. I don't know what she said to him in those letters, but obviously she has managed to appeal to Hoss' good nature. You saw the looks we got. He isn't interested in our opinions on this."

Knowing what his brothers were probably thinking, Hoss waited for them to leave before he went out to hitch up the carriage. He had already told Hop Sing about their guest arriving and heard all sorts of imprecations in Chinese. He was glad he didn't understand any of it because it was probably the exact things his brothers wanted to say to him, but in his heart and mind, everyone deserved another chance. He had done that with everyone he had ever known, and sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn't. He knew that Helen might not have changed, but he was willing to find out. As Hoss drove to town, he thought through again what he wanted to say. He knew it would be difficult to express exactly how he felt but knew he had to try. Then he would wait to see what she thought.

"Dear Eric, I know what heartache I must have brought you. But I know now that I was sick. Gambling was my disease. I have healed, but that demon still has one terrible hold on me. I have debts that I cannot pay. I wish to visit with you on the Ponderosa to escape my tormentors. I will not gamble. I have given up that vice and found myself again. There is no way to make up for the wrongs I did to you and others except to live a better life from now on. You are the rock that could help to anchor me and set me on that right living path. Please, if you loved me once, could you be my friend and help me? Love, with all my heart, Helen"

That letter had touched Hoss' heart. He could read the pain in those admissions and felt that Helen had truly reformed. What he didn't know was if his love for her was strong enough to deal with all her troubles, and he did know that her troubles were terrible. However, he had never been able to turn away from anyone or anything that was hurting, and he had to help. He wished he could call on his family for aid, but he knew that if there was one mention of the debt, they would refuse to step in. He knew he would have to do this alone.

Well Adam's new house was almost ready, and when Adam, Angela, and Rachel moved there soon, there would be at least one less face to show pity on him for the folly they perceived him to be following. Angela didn't know Helen so he hoped she would give her a chance as a friend but thought that Adam would probably eliminate that possibility. As he neared Virginia City, Hoss sat taller in the seat and resolved to do the right thing. At the stage depot, he waited patiently and when the stage arrived, he even smiled a bit. Helen was the last passenger to get off the stage, and Hoss could see by her movement and look how unsure she was about what she was doing. Hoss knew she had hurt herself as much as anyone. As she walked toward him, he opened his arms and she rushed into them.

"Hoss, oh how I wished to have those powerful arms around me so many times. How I missed you. I am so sorry for being the awful person that I was. Please, please, can you forgive me, at least a little?"

"Helen, I forgave you a long time ago. Don't help a body none to carry around hurts and regrets."

Noting the hint of a smile on Helen, Hoss relaxed. She was still resilient and strong. He hoped what she had said was true, but he knew enough about compulsive behavior to know she might just be trying to scam him. He had seen many friends do the same with their drinking and other vices. He would be careful, but also as supportive as he could be until he found out her true feelings. For now, they would be friends so he refrained from kissing her although in his heart, that is what he very much wanted to do.

Taking the scenic route back to the Ponderosa, Hoss gave Helen lots of time to talk. The longer they were together, the more relaxed she became until they actually neared the ranch house.

"Your brothers and your father must hate me."

"They don't hate you. They are concerned, and rightly so, don't ya think? They'll be fine, and when they see how you've really changed, then it will all be good. Did you know that Adam was married now? He's even got a little one. Prettiest little gal you ever did see."

"The baby or the wife?"

Hoss paused. "Well, doggone it, now that you mention it that way, both of em, I guess. Adam's building that house there. You can see the rooftop from here. It's closer to the lake but not too far from the main house. He's got all sorts of new fangled things going in there. He ordered some of em all the way from France. Those things ain't here yet."

"So, Adam will still be at the house?"

"Don't you mind too much though. It's his turn to ride up and stock the line cabins in the upper pastures. He'll be gone at least a week probably. He's leaving tomorrow or the next day."

Relieved to hear that, Helen relaxed a bit. If this was going to work, it helped to have that suspicious Adam out of the picture. She could play it careful until Adam left. It would help relieve the lingering doubts and suspicions that the others had and then she would have a week to work her plan. It had to work. Her life hung in the balance.

Chapter 2

At the Ponderosa, Ben heard the carriage arrive, and he put on his best welcoming visage and headed out to greet their guest. As he saw Hoss helping Helen from the carriage, Ben couldn't help but flashback to their previous encounters with the lady. He could only hope that Hoss was not setting himself up for a terrible heartbreak but had to trust his son to know what he was doing.

"Welcome, Helen. Hoss has told us your wonderful news."

Momentarily at a loss, Helen then realized Ben must have been referring to her claim to have reformed. "Yes, yes, and Ben, I am so sorry for all the problems I caused you and your family especially Hoss. I know I can never make it up to any of you, but I want you to know I have changed, and I have asked Hoss to forgive me as well. You have raised an extraordinary son, Ben."

"I have three extraordinary sons, Helen, but you're definitely on the mark with Hoss."

"Of course, Ben, of course. I only meant that Hoss is so special, so forgiving."

A little embarrassed by the unaccustomed praise, Hoss grabbed Helen's bags from the carriage as Ben offered his arm to escort Helen into the house before going back outside to give Helen some time to get settled in. Helen would stay in the downstairs guest room because the upstairs bedrooms were all occupied by family members and would be until Adam moved to his new house. After Helen freshened up a bit, she walked out to the great room to see Angela descending the stairs with Rachel in her arms.

"Oh, you must be Angela and that must be your darling daughter. Oh, she is adorable. How old is she now?"

"She's just two months old. And you must be Helen. Ben told me you were coming."

"Oh, Adam didn't mention me?"

"I had very little sleep last night because Rachel was feeling a little rambunctious. She doesn't always seem to know when it's night, so Adam let me sleep in this morning. He was gone before I came down to have some breakfast. We already had lunch, but I'm sure Hop Sing saved some for you and Hoss. He was grumbling the whole time we ate because the two of you were late for lunch."

"Oh, I must apologize to him. Hoss wanted to be able to talk with me so he took the long way home. We did get near where your new house is. That looks to be a beautiful location."

"Yes, I had hoped to be in there by now, but we had some things that happened last fall that delayed Adam working on the plans. He started the build as soon as the snow melted though. We both feel badly when Rachel cries so much at night. The men need their sleep."

Coming into the house at that point, Hoss was happy to see Helen engaged in conversation with Angela. He hoped Adam would not say too much to Angela and ruin that chance for the two ladies to talk together during the day when he and his brothers were off working.

"Well, you two seem to have hit it off. Isn't that the prettiest little baby you ever done seen?"

"Hoss, she certainly is. That dark hair looks like it's going to be curly when it gets longer. She certainly seems to have Angela's coloring but she has those pouty lips of Adam's."

"She really does. When she's not happy, she looks just like older brother when he's mad."

"Well, I certainly hope I don't see that look of his again."

"Enough about Adam, let's get some lunch. Hop Sing, Hop Sing, you got some lunch left for us?" Hoss headed to the kitchen and both ladies could hear the complaints he had to endure.

Sensing some undercurrent between Hoss and Helen that made little sense to her, Angela resolved to find out the whole story from Adam that evening. Ben had told her only that Hoss and Helen had been engaged to marry once, but that Helen had acted badly and ruined their relationship. Angela perceived already that there was a lot more to that story than a lovers' quarrel.

"Well, I need to walk outside with Rachel to try to keep her awake a bit longer or she won't sleep tonight. She gets wide-eyed every time we're outside. That big blue sky just mesmerizes her."

"Yes, I'm sure the men would appreciate her sleeping tonight. I'll just go see what I can do to placate Hop Sing so that Hoss can have his lunch."

Thoughtful, Angela walked outside to enjoy the warm spring day with her daughter. Ben was sitting on the porch. Angela walked just to the edge of the porch and smiled as her daughter looked at the sky with those wide dark eyes of hers.

"There seems to be more going on here than I know. Care to fill me in more than what you told me this morning?"

"I'm sure Adam will have plenty to tell you later. Helen was a compulsive gambler and we all thought she was interested in Hoss as just another man to pay her debts. Now she's here and says she is no longer gambling."

"But you're not so sure?"

Nodding, Ben sighed deeply. "Hoss was hurt so badly by her duplicity last time. I just hope he has his eyes wide open this time. He says he does, but …"

"He has such a big heart, and you're afraid he'll want to help her so much, he'll lose sight of reality?"

Ben sighed again. He always wanted to protect his sons, but sometimes he just didn't know what to do. He had been concerned when Adam fell in love with Angela, but that had worked out very well for his oldest son. Now Helen was back in the picture for Hoss, and he just didn't know what to think. He decided to change the subject.

"Would you like to take a ride over to your new house to see how far the workers have gotten? I haven't been there in a week, and I would guess that it's looking much more like a home by now. I should have thought of it before Hoss unhitched the carriage, but it won't take long to get it ready again."

"That sounds like fun. Just let me get a few things packed for the baby, and then I'll be right out."

Once lunch was finished, Hoss and Helen had the house to themselves. Hoss had to ask the question that was foremost in his mind.

"Helen, why contact me after all this time? Why now, and how much are those debts you mentioned in your letter?"

Taking a deep breath, and thinking of sad things, Helen managed to get herself a bit teary eyed. "Hoss, I owe so much, but the man I owe debts to said he would be satisfied with one lump sum payment."

"Helen, how much?"

Casting her eyes down as if in shame, Helen answered very softly. "Fifty thousand dollars."

"And, Helen, how much money do you have?"

"Hoss, I spent my last dollar getting here. I have nothing." And then the tears did flow. It was so embarrassing to have to admit to being penniless. It was humiliating.

Moving to Helen's side and wrapping an arm around her, Hoss tried to soothe the apparently distraught woman. "Helen, I'll find a way to help you. If you really have changed, I want to help you."

"If, if? You don't believe me, do you? Oh, Hoss, you were my last hope." Helen began to sob then in real fear. The man to whom she owed the money had been rather graphic when describing what would happen to her and how slowly if she failed to make this scheme work.

Reacting as Helen hoped he would, Hoss became even more sympathetic but had to tell her the hard reality of it all.

"I don't have that kind of money. Now the Ponderosa does but my father and brother would have to agree before I could pay that debt. I'm not sure when we could do it either. We haven't had the spring drive to sell cattle yet, and we're usually short of ready cash on hand at this time of the year. We haven't had any money coming in since the lumber, fall drive, and horse sales, but we still had expenses over the winter. How long will the man wait?"

"Hoss, he wants the money right away. That's why I thought I could hide here for a time. I just hope he hasn't followed me here. You just don't know what that man is capable of doing."

"Well, ya got plenty of help right here. We'll figure out something. Now don't you even think of going to town on your own. You stay here where you're safe."

By the time Ben and Angela returned, Joe was also home so Hoss did not want to bring up the subject of Helen's debt. Hoss wanted to talk with his father without either of his brothers there. He hoped to enlist his father's support and then the two of them could talk with his brothers. He knew it wouldn't be easy.

After dinner, Hoss asked to speak with his father privately. The two of them grabbed their coats and headed outside. Joe tried to listen, but suspecting that would happen, Hoss had walked all the way to the corral before explaining the situation to his father.

"Hoss, are you sure you can trust her? She's played games with us before."

"Pa, she was really scared. This man has threatened her and she's afraid for her life."

"Perhaps we should let Roy know then. This is more than a debt I'm afraid. It seems she has gotten involved with some unsavory characters. If we pay this money, they may think that they can come back for more and who knows what they would do. We not only have to think about Helen, but also about others here who need our protection."

Knowing his father meant Rachel and his granddaughter, Hoss knew too that his father was probably correct. They should let Roy know to see what he could do to help them. Nodding, Hoss looked to his father. "What do you think we can do then?"

"I'll head into town tomorrow and let Roy know. He can make some enquiries and see what he can find out. Adam is leaving tomorrow morning, so I want you to stick close to the house. Joe will be at the breaking corrals so he and the men down there can be at the house quickly if you need help. Does that sound like something that would work?"

"Ya, Pa, except Joe's gonna want to know why I might need help."

"We'll tell him in the morning after Adam leaves. We need to let Angela know too as well as Hop Sing so everyone can take precautions as needed."

"You think Adam is going to be really angry when he hears about this?"

"Yes, but he'll be gone a week. Hopefully we can have this resolved before he returns."

Chapter 3

As expected, Adam left the next morning to stock the line shacks. He was clearly not at all happy that Helen was staying on the Ponderosa. As Adam rode away leading a packhorse laden with supplies, he worried about his younger brother and what might happen while he was gone. At least his father was there if Hoss needed help.

At breakfast, Helen felt that Angela was a bit cool to her and correctly surmised that Adam had told Angela the whole story from his point of view. Helen decided she needed to try to talk with Angela and tell her the story from her point of view, at least the one she had adopted for her letters to Hoss.

At the breaking corrals, Joe was not at all pleased either once his father and Hoss had explained the situation to him.

"Well I can see why you waited for Adam to be gone before talking about this. So she's doing it again. She's using Hoss to get money!"

"Now, Joe, don't you go jumping to conclusions like that. She's been honest about needing that money. She just up and told me the whole story. No tricks, so don't get like Adam and all huffy about it. Just listen to what Pa wants to do."

Joe was agreeable to their plans but finished with an objection that they should have told Adam before he left.

"You know how he is. He would have been thinking about this the whole time he was gone. He might have thought of something we didn't. And if we do have to pay out the money, Adam has to be in agreement. That's a lot of money. I won't vote to do it unless he agrees to it."

"If it comes to that, son, we will have to discuss what we will do. Adam won't be back for a week, so he may not get to have a say in what we do."

"Pa, that's just wrong and you know it. Waiting for Adam to leave so you can do what you want is going to hurt him when he finds out. If I could catch him and tell him what's going on, I would." Joe was getting angrier the more they talked about this.

"Joe, I don't need no more advice on this. Pa and I got a plan, and all we need is for you to help protect Helen if need be as well as Angela and the baby."

At that, Joe lost his temper nearly completely. "You've put Adam's wife and child at risk, and he doesn't even know it. I bet he's not going to forgive you for that, and I wouldn't blame him at all. This is just ridiculous. Look at what that woman has done already, and she's only been here one day!"

"Watch your tone with me, young man. I'm still your father, and I will not be yelled at by you."

"Well you better get used to it. I'm not backing down on this one, and when Adam gets back, you're going to hear plenty of yelling."

Hurt by Joe's lack of confidence but not willing to have such an argument especially where the hands could overhear it, Hoss tried to turn his father and get him to leave. "Pa, just leave it alone. We got things to do and so does Joe. Now, lets just cool off, and we can all talk later."

All three men left feeling angry and frustrated. Once Hoss returned to the house, Helen could see that he was upset. "Hoss, do you want to talk?"

"Yes, but not here. Let's go to the garden. We can sit there and talk."

Getting Helen's coat for her, Hoss held the door open as she put it on. The two of them left then, and Angela went into the kitchen to talk with Hop Sing.

"Hop Sing, I get the feeling that even though Adam told me everything he knew about Helen that there's some things he doesn't know. When Papa Ben and Hoss went out to talk with Joe, it seemed they had been waiting for Adam to leave."

"Missy, I no want to be stick in family business."

"Hop Sing, you know you're as much a part of this family as I am. Now tell me what's going on."

"Missy, no tell Mister Ben and Mister Hoss what I say. Missy Helen bad woman. She trick Mister Hoss again and Mister Ben not see it. They afraid Mister Adam blow top if he knew so they wait him leave. All bad business. They tell Hop Sing be careful watch for strangers. I hear them tell same you. Only reason strangers be here Missy Helen. All bad times. Hop Sing worry."

Getting as angry as Joe already was, Angela realized that she and her baby had been put in danger without being told. That Adam had not been told rankled even more. She intended to talk with Ben when he returned. She didn't think family acting this way was acceptable. Then she had one more frightening thought: Adam might be in danger and had no idea that he could be facing a threat other than the usual. She would talk with Joe and see if there was a way to warn him.

In the garden, Hoss and Helen were sitting on the bench. Helen was very agitated but remained calm in appearance. She was churning inside though. She had thought that the money wouldn't be that hard to get. The Cartwrights were so wealthy she had not thought of the fact that their wealth was in land, cattle, horses, and investments. No matter what, they would take some time getting the money especially as she could not explain how dire the circumstances were without letting them know how deeply involved she was in the plot to get that money. When Hoss said it was time to head back inside, she asked for a little time to collect herself.

"I'll be right in, Hoss. I just want a few calming moments out here where it's so beautiful."

Hoss nodded and walked back inside after admonishing her not to take more than a couple of minutes or he would be back out there to get her. A voice from the grove of trees startled Helen and made her heart race.

"Looks like your plan isn't working. They mean to set the law on us. We can't sit around here for a week waiting for them to come up with the money. It's time for my plan."

"But you can't kidnap Hoss. There are too many people here. Besides, I need him to get the others to agree to pay the money. No one else in this family trusts me or even likes me."

"Yeah, and we can't take the young one either cause he's working with a bunch of men too. The old man has to be left alone cause we need him to get the money. That dark one rode off this morning though. We'll take him to encourage them to pay up."

At her look of surprise, the man laughed. "We been watching you ever since you left Sacramento. We had one of our men on the stage with you. Now where did the dark one go?"

"I'm not sure. He's going to supply the line shacks but I don't know where they are nor how many there are. They did say he wouldn't be back for a week."

"This is a big place. We need to know exactly where he is. I'll send somebody in to find out. Now go back to the house and don't say nothing."

Once in the house, Helen tried to act normally but the stress showed. Hoss offered to get her some tea, and she expressed her gratitude that he would do that. Angela didn't want to speak with her under the circumstances so she took her daughter upstairs. To Angela, Helen had already caused more than enough trouble, but she feared it was only the beginning. As Helen drank her tea, there was the sound of a rider in the yard. It was too early for Ben to be back so Hoss walked to the door. It was a young man with a message that he said was urgent for Adam Cartwright.

"I don't recognize you, boy."

"I just got to town a few weeks ago. This is my job now. I'm helping deliver messages for Western Union. They told me to make sure to hand this directly to Adam Cartwright. They gave me directions on how to get here, but I musta made a few wrong turns. I'm here now. Is there an Adam Cartwright here?"

"He's out working and won't be back for a week."

"Oh, I hope I don't lose my job for this. Is there any way I could still get this to him?"

"Well I could give ya directions to the general area he'll be in. You'd have to look for a cabin with smoke coming from it."

"Oh, Mister, I would be most obliged if you could do that for me, I really would."

Recognizing the voice, Helen had come to the door. She saw the young man who had been on the stagecoach with her.

"Afternoon, Ma'am."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Helen walked back into the house. She was glad that no one was there for she was sure she was probably pale as a ghost. She decided the best thing to do was to go into the guest room and freshen up. By the time she came back out feeling a bit better after she calmed down, Hoss was sitting by the fireplace.

"Darling, is everything all right?"

"I hope so. I'm just wondering what that urgent telegram was for Adam. I hope it wasn't nothing too serious. We got enough to handle as it is."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Adam can take care of himself."

Wondering at her strange choice of phrases, Hoss leaned back into the chair and asked if there was anything else she had not told them.

"No, darling, I've told you everything. Now I think I'll lie down for a bit. I'm feeling tired. I didn't sleep very well last night, and I'm still tired from traveling."

"All right then. I'll wake you for lunch if you aren't up by then."

When Joe came in for lunch, Hoss could tell he was still upset as was Angela. After lunch, Angela asked Joe if she could speak to him privately.

"Can you send someone to tell Adam that there could be a risk? He doesn't know what's been going on."

"Pa would be angry if I told anyone else about all of this." At Angela's look of disappointment and worry, he amended his statement. "I'll go. I'll talk to Adam and stay overnight. I'll be back early enough tomorrow to get my work done. Pa will still be mad, but he already knows how I feel about them not telling Adam."

"Thank you, Joe."

"Hoss is blinded by Helen's problems. He's not seeing all the other issues, so don't be too upset with him."

"I'm not so upset with him as I am with your father."

Calling Pa 'your father' instead of Papa Ben was a good indication that Angela was very angry. Joe hoped that Adam's house would be ready very soon because he expected some very frosty conditions in the family."

"Take care, yourself, now. Stay with that baby. Do you still have that pocket pistol Adam gave you?" At her nod, Joe responded. "Good. Make sure to have it loaded at all times. Remember that Adam has a shotgun in the upstairs closet."

"Do you think it could come to that?"

"Fifty thousand dollars is a lot of money. Yes, some men would do just about anything to get a hold of that much money. Pa and Hoss aren't thinking as much about the danger of that as they ought to be."

"You're a lot like Adam in how you think. He likes to plan ahead for the worst possibilities too."

Realizing that was high praise coming from Angela, Joe smiled. "Yeah, I know. He always says it doesn't matter if nothing bad happens, but he would feel awful if something bad happened because he wasn't ready. I'll go warn him so he can be ready."

Feeling that they were doing all they could, both Joe and Angela got back to the tasks for the day. Hop Sing kept a close watch on everything from the kitchen. Hoss had Helen sit with him and talk while he worked at the forge.

When Ben came home, Joe told him his plans, and despite his father's advice that it wasn't necessary, Joe left to tell Adam what was going on. Angela had stood behind Joe as he spoke to his Pa, and Ben could tell she was very angry. She didn't have to say why because he already knew. He began to wonder if he and Hoss were doing the right thing. Perhaps they were placing the family in too much danger. They were so committed to this plan of action, though, and it would be difficult to change things.

Chapter 4

When Joe got to the line shack he expected Adam to be using, he wasn't there. A little peeved, he started to make the ride to the next line shack but instead found Sport wandering in the pasture. His reins were down like he had been ground tied but with the reins knotted together not the way Adam would have done it. The horse was confused and didn't know whether to stay in one place or head home. There was no blood on the saddle, but there was no sign of Adam either. Joe drew his pistol and fired three times. There was no answer. Leading Sport, he continued on to the next line shack, firing his pistol three times in several locations and never receiving a reply. By the time he reached the next line shack, there was still no sign of Adam and dusk had descended. Joe had no choice but to put the horses in the small corral. He got water and grass for them before going inside very worried then about what had happened to Adam.

Out on the slope of the ravine, Adam had slid slowly to the bottom. He used his shirt to bind his wound which although extremely painful was not serious. He did his best to find firewood, but without his jacket, he realized too late that he did not have matches nor did he have a pocket knife because that was in his jacket pocket as well. His hat was lost somewhere up the slope, and his pistol had been taken by the kidnappers. He was lucky to be alive but wondered how he would ever make it under these circumstances. No one would miss him for a week when he didn't return on time. They would have no idea where to look either. Meanwhile he was cold and hungry. The scent of blood could draw predators as well. He looked around for a tree he would be able to climb. It took a while but he spotted one that looked promising with several limbs close to the ground. He laboriously climbed as high as he could go until he found a nice vee between the tree and a branch where he could sit for the night. He pulled off his belt and used it to secure his arm to the next branch. Then he succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep not hearing three pistol shots up on the ridge.

On the Ponderosa, Hoss and Helen had talked a lot. He was feeling very good about what they were doing except for not telling Adam. Sitting on the porch, the two were holding hands and Hoss expressed his feelings.

"We shoulda told Adam. I'm glad that Joe went to tell him. I don't think we should let anything split our family. No matter what happens, we need to work together."

"Oh, Hoss, do you think Adam will support you? I just hope he doesn't lose his temper with me."

"Helen, Adam isn't like that. He'll think it through and he won't like it, but with the four of us working together, we'll get you through this. Trust me. I will help you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, darling, I do. I really do."

"Helen, you keep calling me darling. Do you mean it, or is that just your way of talking with a man?"

"Hoss, I never stopped loving you. I hurt you, and I deceived you. That will always be a sad thing to remember, but you should know that I really did love you. I left because if I stayed, I would only have hurt you more. I couldn't do that."

"You know, that's always what I hoped was true. I did love you, Helen, and I never stopped loving you. I know ya got some problems, but I want you to know, I'll always be there for you. Always!"

Leaning toward Helen, Hoss waited to see if she would pull away. She didn't and actually leaned toward him a little. He took that as a good sign and kissed her gently. Helen reached up and caressed his cheek.

"I never thought I could be blessed enough to have one of your kisses again. You are the most wonderful man in the world. Could I trouble you for another kiss, please?"

Wrapping his arms around Helen, Hoss kissed her with passion. He caressed her back and as he did so, she ran her hand over his chest. It had been a long time since a woman had reacted to him that way, and Hoss felt his emotions unleashed.

"Helen, I love you. I want to be with you like this always. When all this mess is straightened out, will you stay here with me?"

"Yes, darling, yes, I will."

Speaking hoarsely, Hoss asked her an important question. "Will you take a walk to the garden where we can have more privacy."

Walking arm in arm with Helen, Hoss couldn't help smiling. Once they reached the garden bench, he sat and pulled Helen onto his lap. "Now where were we?"

"Oh, I think your arms were right about here." Helen took his arms and pulled them around her. "And I think my hands were right about here." She placed her hands on his chest and unbuttoned two of the buttons on his shirt. "And I think my lips were right about here." Leaning forward, Helen kissed Hoss and teased his lips open with her tongue. He met her advances with his own and soon was lost in the bliss of passion. Their idyll was interrupted by Ben calling for Hoss. Standing quickly and buttoning up his shirt, Hoss took Helen by the arm and guided her to the front of the house where he met his father who was distraught.

"What's wrong, Pa?"

"Read this."

It was a note from kidnappers demanding fifty thousand dollars in two days or Adam would be killed. Ben looked at Helen before Hoss did. Helen did her best impersonation of innocence.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Ben answered as Hoss looked thoughtful. "According to this note, Adam has been kidnapped. They are demanding fifty thousand dollars. I find it highly suspicious that they want the same amount of money that you claim to need to repay your debt."

Turning to Helen, Hoss had one question. "Is there anything you need to explain about this? Our future depends on your answer. I need you to be completely honest with me if you expect me to be here for you."

Momentarily, Helen's resolve faltered. She thought briefly, and then in a life filled with mistakes, she made the biggest and most fateful one she could make. "No, darling, I've told you everything I know. These men are evil. They want their money, and they must have assumed I had asked you for it and been denied. Now they will take it any way they can get it."

Wrapping his arm around Helen, Hoss steered her into the house. "We need to tell Angela. This isn't going to be easy. Then we need to come up with a plan."

As they all expected, Angela was distraught. There was nothing they could do that night. All they could hope was that Joe had reached Adam and helped him, and at the same time, they hoped that Joe was all right. Once Helen went to bed, and Angela took Rachel upstairs, Ben called Hoss to his desk.

"Hoss, are you sure we can trust her?"

Thinking for quite a while, Hoss had a tear in his eye when he answered. "Pa, I want to believe her so bad. I do love her, Pa. I really do. But there's just something that won't let me trust her. Why is that, Pa? Why can't I trust her?"

"Hoss, when Laura betrayed Adam by going behind his back to see Will, Adam still said he loved her. But it's a different kind of love. I'm not sure Laura understood what he meant when he said it. He would never love her like he had. Son, love is based on respect, shared experiences, compromise, and trust. If you take away the trust, you can still love someone but not enough to be with them. That's how it is with Adam and Laura. He still cares for her but he doesn't trust her. Once trust is lost, it is nearly impossible to regain it. You're telling me you don't trust Helen. To me, that says you don't love her enough to commit to her. You care for her and want to help her. It's not the same as loving someone and wanting to wake up every morning with that woman lying beside you. I don't know if I explained that very well."

"You explained it just fine, Pa. Thank you. I got a lot of thinking to do. We're heading out at first light tomorrow so you better get some sleep ifn you can."

"I think I'll sleep about as much as you do tonight or Angela. I feel so awful now about what I did. I hope she and Adam can forgive me."

"I hope they can forgive both of us. I'm hoping to find a hopping mad Adam tomorrow, and I'll let him say anything he wants. He can even take a poke at me ifn he wants to. I just hope it works out that way."

"Well, we let Roy know so I hope he's got a posse out there to help us tomorrow."

"Pa, what about paying the money?"

"Hoss, with that kind of money, we can't trust them at all. I'll pay the money, but our best bet is to find Adam ourselves. The note said they would send instructions in a day and a half. If we don't find Adam, we'll have the money together by then no matter what I have to do."

After bidding his father good night, Hoss went to his room. He pulled off his boots and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. He watched the shadows made by the moonlight streaming in his window. He worried about the danger his brothers might be in. He knew then that if anything happened to one or both of his brothers, he would never forgive Helen whether she played a part in this or not for she had brought her problems to their doorstep and now his family might pay the price for her vice. He didn't trust her, and now he wondered more and more about whether she trusted him. He suspected she did not. After what his father had said, he berated himself for letting his heart overrule his mind. He finally fell asleep in the early morning hours, and then he heard his father's knock and knew it was time to go.

Chapter 5

Up at first light too was Joe. He ate some beans that he hurriedly cooked and then headed back home to get more help. Joe had only been riding for about an hour when he saw a large group of men heading upslope apparently toward the first line shack he had visited the day before. He fired three shots and tried to get their attention. With all the trees, he couldn't tell if they had turned toward him or not but he headed in the general direction of where he thought he could intercept them. Joe heard the group of riders before he could see them. He fired three more shots and soon saw Hoss and his Pa riding toward him.

Explaining what he had done the day before, Joe could see how upset that made everyone but especially his father and brother.

"What happened that you're not telling me?"

"Son, we got a note from kidnappers. They say they have Adam. With what you've told us, that now appears to be true."

"What do they want?"

"Fifty thousand dollars by tomorrow afternoon."

"Fifty thousand! That's the same amount Helen said she needed."

Ben cut him off before he could finish. "Yes, and we've already discussed that. She says she has nothing to do with this, but we're finding that hard to believe."

"You give me a few minutes with her, and she'll be telling us what she knows."

"Joseph, we will let Roy handle that. He should be sending a posse out here to help us, and I would assume he'll be investigating. We left the note with Angela, and she will give it to him."

"I left a description of the boy who said he had an urgent message for Adam. I figure now that's how they found out where he was. Darn kid looked so innocent too. No wonder they sent him. Just another mistake I made."

"Hoss, how did they know Adam was gone?"

That question silenced both Hoss and Ben.

"Someone must have been watching the house or they had someone who could tell them what they needed to know."

Knowing where Joe was heading with that line of thought, Hoss responded. "But she didn't know where the line shacks were so she couldn't tell them exactly where he would be."

Joe continued. "Exactly. That's why they had to send somebody in to get better directions."

"And I'm the fool who told them where Adam was."

Ben couldn't let Hoss shoulder that responsibility. "Hoss, don't blame yourself. We had no reason to worry at that point. Any one of us would have done the same thing."

"Well, now what's important is finding Adam. Let's set up a pattern and work together. Hoss take some men and head to that line shack we thought Adam would stay at first. Search between there and here. Joe, take some men and search from here along the ridge to the next line shack. Anyone finds anything, fire three shots. We need to know where they have him. Any trail or any clue will do."

"Pa, what are you going to do while Joe and me are leading the search groups?"

"I'm taking one man and we're going to try to follow Sport's tracks from that pasture."

"Pa, I oughta be the one to do that. Why don't you take the search group to the line shack."

Quickly understanding why Hoss made the suggestion, Ben agreed. Hoss could track better than anyone in the group. They sent one man back to contact the posse when they arrived to let them know what was already being done. After about two hours, there were three shots from up on the ridge. Everyone headed that way. Hoss had lost Sport's trail in the shale he had been led through anyway. At the top of the ridge, Joe stood at the edge holding Adam's hat. The men with him were tying ropes together.

Reluctant to be too negative, Joe held up Adam's hat. "Pa, we found it about ten feet down this slope. Pa, there's blood here. Not a lot, but there's more drops as you look down the slope. We're getting some rope tied together, and I'm going down."

Hoss looked around and came to join them. "Looks like three horses were up here. Looks like one wasn't carrying nobody when they left."

By that point, everyone was at the edge trying to see down below, but there was nothing to see through all the brush. Once the rope was secured to Chubb, Hoss started playing out line letting Joe descend slowly so he could examine the slope as he went. About halfway down, Joe called for Hoss to hold up. He had found the larger bloodstain where Adam had laid until he was able to get himself down the rest of the way.

"He fell this far and then it looks like he got his heels dug in and stopped his fall. There's a big bloodstain here but not too bad. I'm going lower now."

When Joe got to the bottom, he found tracks and followed them to a tree where he found more small bloodstains and marks showing that someone had climbed the tree. He climbed up and found where Adam had spent the night. There were some fragments of cloth caught in the rough bark. Joe pulled them loose and put them in his pocket. By the time he returned to the stream bank, Ben had descended as well. Joe pulled out the tiny pieces of black cloth.

"He was here. It looks like he slept in that tree. I found the cloth stuck in the bark of the branch where he sat. I'm guessing that he has a leg wound, and that he used his shirt to bind it up."

"He's alive then. But where is he?"

"Pa, we can't get any horses down that slope. I'll take a few men and head to the trails that Adam showed me years ago that the Paiute used to hunt in this area. It'll take us at least half a day to get there and back here. But then we can track him and find him. You and Hoss can head back to the house to see what you can find out."

"You think Helen knows more than she's saying?"

"Definitely. She's involved in this somehow, and you and Hoss are the ones who can get it out of her."

Ben nodded. He was beginning to think Joe was on the right track with all of this. They climbed the slope with the aid of the rope, and Joe picked a few men to ride with him. They took supplies for a couple of days knowing it would be late before they even got to start searching for Adam. They took Sport with them hoping he would have a rider again soon. Ben, Hoss, and the others headed for the ranch house. When they got there, they found Angela holding Rachel and arguing with Roy. Both were standing outside and were obviously very frustrated.

"She won't tell the truth. She's put my husband at risk but keeps claiming that she knows nothing about this. After what Roy found out, we know she's lying. I want to slap that smug look off her face, but Roy won't let me touch her."

Ben had to know. "Roy, what did you find out?"

"Well, now, she's here and seeming to be after Hoss according to what Angela has been telling me, but she can't hardly be really doing that."

That got Hoss' attention. "Why not, Roy?"

"I hate to be the one to tell ya this, Hoss, but from what I learned, she's already married. Seems she married a man up in Reno just a short time ago."

Shock was replaced by a determined and angry look on Hoss at that point. He swung down off his horse and started walk toward the house until Roy grabbed his arm.

"Now you can't go in there and do anything to her. We got no evidence that she done anything illegal."

"Roy, I'm going in there, and nobody is going to stop me. She's gonna tell me what she knows." Hoss shook Roy's hand off his arm and walked to the house.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to get himself arrested." Ben followed Hoss inside.

"Darling, were you able to find Adam?"

"Well, I think you would be able to tell us that yourself, now, wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean? I have no way of knowing where Adam is!"

"Maybe your husband could tell you!"

Helen's whole demeanor changed at that point as she seemed to collapse into herself. "How did you find out?"

"Roy found out. He just told us. So everything you told me were lies? You just told me all of that to get my help to get the money. It's always been about the money, hasn't it?"

"My husband, if you want to call him that, forced me into marriage to pay part of my debt. He uses me for whatever he wishes and orders me to do terrible and humiliating things. He told me what he would do to me if I didn't help him with this scheme of his. I'm afraid of him. I'll do anything so he won't hurt me."

"You really are something, aren't you? You got yourself into a terrible fix, and you decided to use me and my family to get you out of it. You lied and misled us, and now you got my brother in terrible trouble. He's hurt and we couldn't find him. He could be dead and it's all your fault. If he's dead, you better confess and get yourself into a jail cell because ifn you don't, I might choke the life out of you with my bare hands."

"I know you must hate me now. But I'll help if I can. What do you want me to do?"

Roy and Angela walked in at that point. "We need to arrest these men and question them as soon as possible. Who are they, and where are they?"

Defeated, Helen explained everything and identified the four men they sought. But she couldn't tell them where they were.

"My husband, Richard Chesk, is very careful. He doesn't trust me at all." Seeing the looks she got for that statement, Helen at least had the good grace to accept that no one had any reason to trust her. "He or one of his men is watching this house. He talked to me the other day after Hoss and I visited in the garden."

With that bit of information, a plan was improvised. The horses were unsaddled and put in the stable, and Roy rode off. Then when a short time had elapsed, Hoss and Helen walked arm in arm to the garden to play their parts. They talked about how the kidnappers had likely killed Adam and how awful that would be for the family especially Angela and their daughter. Hoss said however that his father had asked Roy to finalize the arrangements for the money just in case they could get Adam back alive. He said they were awaiting instructions as to where to take the money. Finally he said he needed to go inside to see how his father and Angela were holding up. He walked away leaving Helen on the bench. As soon as Hoss was out of sight, Helen's husband spoke up.

"Well, that was a touching little scene. Sounds like the money will be delivered. Now you need to act all calm and natural tomorrow. Find a reason to go to town the day after, and I'll find you. I have plans for the two of us, and I'm anxious to enjoy some time with you again."

Talking to Helen, Richard had not heard the men coming up behind him. Suddenly he heard the click of several firearms being cocked. He looked back first and then at Helen again. "You bitch, I never should have trusted you."

Richard was disarmed as had been the three men who had been waiting further back with the horses. All four were brought to the porch of the ranch house. Roy told them they were under arrest for kidnapping and murder. Richard had an answer for that.

"I didn't murder anyone." He pointed at two of his men. "They killed him. I wasn't even there."

Roy looked at the two men. "Either of you got an answer for that?"

Richard was shocked by their answer. "We didn't kill him either. Richard told us to shoot him. I know he meant for us to kill him, but that guy asked us if we wanted to hang. He said his family wouldn't stop until they hunted us down and saw us swing. So I shot him in the leg. We figured he wouldn't be going anywhere, and Richard would hear the shot. We could honestly tell him we shot him."

Hoss was incensed though. "Why'd you throw him down the ridge then? He's out there wounded and we can't find him."

"Mister, we didn't throw him. When I shot him, I thought he would just fall down, but he fell backwards down that slope. He was gone down quite a ways before we even got to the edge, but we could see him down there, and he was still moving so we knew he was alive."

"Roy, do you have enough?"

"Ben, I got plenty. None of these boys is gonna see the outside of a prison for a very long time."

"What about her?"

"Hoss, could you have one of your hands drive her into town. She's part of this too. I hafta lock her up same as any other criminal."

With his head down, Hoss had one request. "Could you put her on a stage for someplace like Denver at my expense?"

Roy nodded but had to ask. "I could if that's what you want me to do."

Nodding in response, Hoss looked at Helen and pointed at the house.

"Hoss, what could I do in Denver? I have no money. I have nothing."

"Do what ordinary honest people do. Get a job." Hoss turned his back on her then, and she knew that there was nothing more she could expect.

It was going to be dark before anyone could return from town so they told the hand to take a room for the night and return in the morning. Ben asked him to pick up the mail and supplies they had ordered. Everyone else returned inside. At first light, they would head out to look for Adam hoping that Joe had already found him.

Chapter 6

The next morning, Ben and Hoss led several men out to help Joe search. They had ridden halfway to the place where they planned to start their search and met Joe and his group heading back. At first, they didn't see Adam with the group, but when they got close enough, Adam could be seen riding Sport but bent low over the horse's neck.

"Joe, how is Adam?"

"He's hurt but not too bad. He had some infection in his wound, and he retched some, but mostly he's just exhausted. We wanted to stay and let him rest for a bit, but he wanted to get home. I guess he thinks there's someone there who really wants to see him."

Adam picked his head up a little. "Hey, Pa, it's good to see you."

"Where were you?" But Adam had dropped his head again obviously exhausted by his ordeal, so Joe answered. "We found him with a Paiute hunting party. We told them to take ten head of cattle back to their people. They seemed happy with the trade. They said they found him yesterday. He was very cold and a little out of his head apparently. They were going to bring him to us when he felt better, but we found them first."

"Yeah, Mr. Cartwright, we wanted to tie him to his horse, but he wouldn't let us. We're still afraid he might fall off."

"I do not fall off a horse."

"No, of course you don't older brother, but how about if I ride to one side of ya and Joe to the other to keep you company. We'll get you home to that pretty little wife of yours and that cute little baby ya got."

So the whole group proceeded back to the ranch house arriving by mid-morning. Hoss helped Adam dismount and walk toward the house as Joe ran inside to tell Angela. She handed Rachel to Joe as Hoss helped Adam through the front door. Adam and Angela wrapped their arms around each other. Joe stood to one side until Hoss took him by the elbow and walked him outside pulling the door closed behind him. Ben smiled at Hoss and at Joe who looked a bit affronted.

"Your brother needs some privacy to say hello to his wife?"

Hoss nodded and thought about Helen. What he had just seen confirmed what he had been thinking. His Pa had been right. He saw how Adam and Angela looked at each other when they were reunited. The raw emotion there was so clear and strong. Hoss had never felt that way looking at Helen. Again he wondered if he would ever get to feel that way about a woman. For now, all he could do was wait. After about five minutes, he cracked the door and looked in. The great room was empty. He walked in and sat in the blue chair. Joe sat on the settee with Rachel, and Ben sat in the red leather chair. Hop Sing brought out coffee and cookies, a rare treat to have in the morning.

After about an hour, Rachel started to fuss. Joe handed her off to Hoss, but he couldn't soothe her either. Ben said she was probably hungry and there wasn't anything the three of them could do about that. Hoss walked her up the stairs and knocked softly on the closed bedroom door where he assumed Adam and Angela were. Angela answered the door and took Rachel from him.

"Is he sleeping?"

"Like a baby. He's exhausted, but he's going to be all right. Thank you so much, and thank Joe and the others for me too, will you?"

Hoss nodded and walked with a smile downstairs to tell everyone what Angela had said. When lunch was served, Angela joined them telling them that father and daughter were sound asleep upstairs. She went back up after lunch to get Rachel before she woke and her wailing woke Adam. He was downstairs for dinner. By then he had shaved and cleaned up. Dressed in clean clothing, only his limp gave away the ordeal he had endured. No one thought that this was the right day to tell him about everything that had happened. As it turned out, it would be only be several hours before he found out everything. However there were other startling developments first. The hand who had delivered Helen to town returned with the mail at dinner time. There were two letters for Angela and both contained bad news.

"Mama is very sick. Papa says not to come because it will be over before I can get there." With that, Angela broke down and handed the letter to Adam. He wrapped an arm around her to pull her close as he read the rest of the letter.

"Clare says that Mavis had a stroke when she heard the news from Ruth. She has been unconscious and unable to eat or drink since then, and the doctor says there is no hope. I don't know what the news from Ruth was. It must be in the other letter." Adam opened the second letter and read it silently. Looking at Angela, he whispered to her. "Are you ready to know the rest." Angela nodded and Adam explained. "Ruth's husband's family's land claim was challenged by some white landowners. The family produced the documents that showed ownership, but they were in Spanish and the court would not accept them. Ruth's husband and his family hired some lawyers to fight it by going to a higher court. He was shot in the back as he returned to their home that evening. He may be paralyzed. He still can't move his legs. The family has lost the ranch, and is going to head to Mexico to be with family there. There's a servant girl that does not wish to live in Mexico. Ruth wants to come and bring her to stay with us. She will be here soon, perhaps very soon because this letter is dated from almost two weeks ago."

Adam walked upstairs with Angela. The rest of the family decided that her sister and the other woman would have to stay in the downstairs guest room until Adam's house was finished. Ben told Hop Sing that they would be having another guest, Angela's sister and another woman. He did his usual complaints about more work, but he couldn't really put his heart into angry retorts when number one son was home safe and number two son had gotten rid of that disagreeable woman. Overall the family was content again. Then Hoss asked that difficult question.

"When should we tell Adam everything?"

Ben and Joe were as thoughtful as they were worried. Ben answered. "We'll let Angela make that call. She can tell him when she thinks it's time. We'll all just have to be ready to take our lumps."

"Hey, this time, I'm not due any. I was on Angela's side on this one."

"Angela's side on what?" Adam was walking down the stairs. He had left Angela to feed the baby, and came back down to get some things. "What have I missed?"

Hoss rubbed his forehead. Joe sat back with a smug look. Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. That they were all doing an imitation of Adam seemed lost on them, but Adam recognized the signs. Hoss was embarrassed about something he had done, his Pa had regrets, and Joe had obviously told them they were wrong. Proven correct, Joe was waiting to see his father and brother eat crow.

"Well, Angela said we had to talk, but she needs to feed the baby and get her to bed first. From the looks of this, we need to talk as well, and I would surmise it is about the same subject."

Walking purposefully to the table, Adam forgot his sore leg until it reminded him rather forcefully. He grabbed the table by the settee until the pain passed and then limped to the dining table. "All right, out with it. Short and concise would be preferable."

"Adam, Helen needed help. She was in debt she said, and needed fifty thousand dollars to pay it off." Adam rolled his eyes at that point. He still found it hard to believe that his brother had been taken in by Helen again, but then he knew how kind-hearted Hoss was so it did make sense at least emotionally. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew what you'd say. That was wrong. I shoulda just told you and waited to see where the chips would fall."

That was one confession out of the way. Adam looked pointedly at his father noticing that both Hoss and Joe looked at him too waiting to see what he would say. "Adam, the whole thing turned out to be far more dangerous than getting money to pay off a gambling debt. I should have seen that coming. I should have realized for that amount of money that we could all be in grave danger. By not telling you the truth before you left, we put you and others in danger without you knowing."

Al three waited as Adam processed the information. It didn't take long. "You put my wife and baby in jeopardy to help that lying cheating harridan and you didn't think to tell me? If I can't trust you with the safety of your only grandchild and my wife, how can I trust you with anything!"

Looking at Joe, Adam wondered if he had anything to say, and he did. "Adam, once I found out what was going on, I talked with Angela and then when I could, I went to find you and tell you. That's when I found Sport and knew you were missing. The next morning I met up with Pa and Hoss who were riding up with some of the men. They already had the note from the kidnappers, and I think you know the rest of the story after that."

Standing then, Adam put a hand on Joe's shoulder before turning and walking away. His stiff legged gait let them know of the seething turmoil inside of him. Ben and Hoss realized the gravity of their error and both knew it would take some time for Adam to trust them again. He had cause now to question their love for him and that hurt them almost as much as it hurt him. Joe didn't feel so well any more either. Although he had not hurt his brother, the rift in the family hurt him as well.

"Pa, Joe, I think we need to send some more men over to work on Adam's house. He needs the space, and it'll give him some time to think this through. We owe him that and a whole lot more."

Standing then, Ben only nodded and headed to the bunkhouse to let the foreman know. It would leave them shorthanded with the spring roundup unless they could hire some more men, but it needed to be done. Hoss looked over at Joe.

"I should apologize to you too. I was afraid of what you and Adam would say so I told Pa and not you or Adam. That was stupid. Ifn I knew what you would say, I shoulda thought more about what I was doing. Instead all I could think about was helping Helen."

"Hoss, I forgive you. I've been blinded by love a few times myself. I hope you are as understanding as you've always been when I do something impulsively or emotionally. I do know what it means to act with your heart instead of your head, but Adam doesn't act that way, and I don't think he finds it as easy to understand as I do."

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Hoss was hurting now more than before. Helen's second betrayal had hurt, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing his brother's love. "Joe, I'd do anything I could to take back the stupid mistakes I made these last few days. I'm a lot smarter than that, but no one could tell right now."

"Hoss, Adam will forgive you. He always does. It may take a bit longer this time though. He's real hurt, and he's got his own family to worry about now. I think he and Pa are gonna have a harder time working this out between them."

Thinking about that only briefly, Hoss had to agree. Their Pa had been seeking to avoid a family argument, but in so doing had ignored the fact that his actions would have a more profound impact on the family than any argument would have had.

Chapter 7

The weather was warming up in the Sierra, but the atmosphere was frosty on the Ponderosa. Adam found it difficult to talk about anything with his father. Every time he saw him, his anger rose again. The only solution to avoiding an all out row was to talk only when necessary about things that had to be done. Almost every day, Adam went to his home site and skipped breakfast. Angela encouraged Adam to forgive his father. He said he thought he could do that with some time, but what he was finding impossible was to forget what was done.

"I don't understand how you can be so forgiving. You forgave your father for turning his back on you. Now you're willing to forgive my father for putting our lives at risk without our knowledge." Even with that kind of statement, it was clear that Adam was angry yet.

"Perhaps it's because when I needed forgiveness and it was so freely given. I don't know what I would have done if you had not forgiven me for my past decisions." Angela was nursing their daughter. She knew that two years before she could not have even imagined she would be in such a situation. She had felt hopelessly trapped in a lifestyle she considered immoral in many ways. Adam had forgiven her for her past, and given her his love. She knew he was a better person for having done that. She wanted him to do the same with his father but knew how difficult he was finding that to be.

"Do you think Ruth might be here today?"

"Yes, I think so. The last message we received was from Sacramento. If the stages stayed on schedule, they should be here today. I'll hitch up the carriage, and we can stop at our new home before we go into town. I think we could possibly be moving within the week. I'm taking some of our things there on each trip I make."

Wrapping up Rachel and making sure they had enough with them to care for her, Adam and Angela headed to town. As usual the stage was late, but that meant there were even more opportunities for people to come up and congratulate the parents and take a peek at their daughter. Roy waited with them and held the baby cooing to her and acting a lot like a grandfather. Angela noted how relaxed Adam was away from the Ponderosa, and knew then that their move to the new house would be the best thing just as Hoss had mentioned to her. Adam needed that separation from his father at this point. She reminded him that they had a list of supplies that he was supposed to drop off at the mercantile. As he walked back, the stage arrived.

Alighting first was Angela's sister Ruth who rushed into her sister's embrace. Retrieving Rachel from Roy, Angela had to show off her daughter. Then Ruth turned around and introduced them to the quiet blond woman who had come with her.

"This is Helen Davis. She's had some unhappy experiences with the Mexicans and has no wish to live there. I'm hoping that you and Adam can help her here because she has been a wonderful help to me. I wish we could stay together, but we can't."

After introductions were made, Helen asked to hold the baby. She smiled then and whispered to the baby who cooed back at her.

"She just started doing that. Usually she does it to Adam as he sings or talks with her. I think she likes you, Helen." Both Adam and Angela had the same thought at that point. It would be lonely at their new house especially for Angela during the day. Having Helen there to help would be a blessing in many ways. They hoped that as they got to know her better that they would like her as much as first impressions indicated they might.

Adam got their bags from the stage then and packed them into the back of the carriage. He helped the ladies into the carriage. Ruth and Angela sat in the back talking. Helen asked if she could hold Rachel as she sat on the front seat with Adam. Adam took them by the new house before taking them to the Ponderosa ranch house. When they were at the new house, Helen asked how far it was to the Ponderosa.

"We've been on the Ponderosa for about a half hour already. From here, it's pretty much as far as you can see in all directions."

"It's so beautiful and so big. You are so lucky to live in such a wonderful place."

A short time later, they arrived in the yard of the main house. Ben, Joe, and Hoss came outside to greet them. Joe and Hoss were mesmerized by Helen with her blond hair and blue eyes. Both were going to rush to help her with her bag, but Ben snagged Joe's arm allowing Hoss to do the honors. Joe looked at his father wondering what was going on, but Ben just shook his head slightly. After everyone had gone in the house, Ben helped Joe with the carriage.

"Pa, what was that about? You don't usually interfere like that."

"I'm sorry, but I just thought your brother needed something like that to take his mind off recent events."

Joe gave him one of those pout looks he had, but also nodded. "You're probably right. I'll let him have the first chance. But Pa, she's beautiful."

"That she is, but all the more reason to let Hoss spend some time with her. He'll … I just realized they have the same name. I wonder how that will affect things."

"Pa, with those blue eyes looking into his, he won't have any problem forgetting the other one even if they do have the same first name."

Dinner was more pleasant than it had been. With Ruth telling stories, and Hoss doing his best to tell stories to impress Helen, there wasn't a dull moment. The two ladies were tired after all the traveling though and retired early. Adam and Angela did as well. Adam put a hand on Hoss' shoulder as he passed Hoss who sat on a chair near the fireplace. Hoss looked up and Adam grinned at him. Hoss felt better than he had in days too for he knew then that his brother had forgiven him and wished him well.

Ben was at his desk and got a good night but not with the warmth that the others received. He sighed as he knew it would still take some time for Adam to forgive him. He wished that Adam had yelled at him and gotten some of that anger out. It would have been easier to take than this slow simmer.

The next morning, Hoss volunteered to take Helen to see some new kittens in the stable. Joe looked at his father who smiled. Nodding, Joe headed out to get the day's work started. The spring roundup was almost completed, and they were starting to separate out the cows that they would drive to market. There were a lot of places that were hungry for beef after the long winter, and the prices would be very good. Adam said he was going to be moving a number of their things over to the new house.

"You're moving in then?" Ben had wondered how soon he would move.

"In a few days. I still have some finishing to do, but I can do that when we're living there. The kitchen and three of the bedrooms are finished so there's enough done for us to live there. The men are caulking windows today, and finishing up the sanding of the floors. Later today, there will be deliveries from town of our furniture and supplies."

"Are you planning to skip the spring drive this year?"

Adam looked at his father with that look that challenged him to say anything negative. "I don't want to leave my family alone at this time."

Ben offered the olive branch. "That's what we thought. Joe and Hoss said they could handle it if you weren't going. You need to get your family settled in."

Adam agreed and then went out to hitch up the buckboard. Hoss and Helen were still in the stable when he got there to get the harness. Hoss volunteered to help once he knew what Adam was planning to do.

"Don't you have to help Joe?"

"Adam, how many times has that little brother of ours gotten us to do his work for him? This one time, it should be all right with him if I take some time to help you and let him shoulder the workload alone. It'll be a good lesson for him."

Having to agree with Hoss' statement, Adam smiled. He asked Helen if she would like to come with them and she readily agreed. As she went in the house to pack a lunch for them and see if Angela and Ruth were coming along, Hoss smiled at Adam.

"Thanks, older brother. This is turning out to be a wonderful day."

"Just try not to fall too hard too fast. We don't know that much about Helen yet."

"I'll take my time. Do you think tomorrow is too soon to ask her to marry me?"

Whirling around, Adam saw that Hoss was kidding him. "Gotcha!" The two brothers laughed and hitched up the team. Ruth and Angela stayed at the main house. Adam and Hoss with Helen headed to the new house. Adam was glad of the help when the deliveries arrived and there was a lot of lifting and carrying to be done. The men who had been working on the house finished their last tasks, and Adam paid the crew and handed a bonus to each of them and to the Ponderosa hands who had been helping out. Two of the men in the work crew, a father and son, told Adam they wouldn't mind working on any projects he had and would he keep them in mind. Adam had been hoping to hire one or two men to help around the place and for at least one to be there at all times as protection. He asked the man if he and his son would be willing to do that, and he agreed.

"You two were the best workers in this crew. But I only have the tack room as a place for men to stay right now. If you would be willing to bunk in there for the summer and help me build on a room or two to the stable, I can hire you right now."

"Mr. Cartwright, you won't regret this at all. We surely do know how to work and we'll do anything that needs to be done. We'll be back tomorrow with our stuff. Is that all right?"

"That would be fine. I still have some finishing work to do here, and you two can help me with that. Then there's going to be a list of things including a couple of corrals and a storage building that I need to build."

By the end of the day, Adam was feeling good about the house being ready to move in. All they needed to move now were their personal possessions and that wouldn't take long. He needed to find out when Ruth was leaving, and then see if Angela wanted to hire Helen to work for them as well.

"Older brother, you sure do get things done in a hurry. Last week, I thought it would be two weeks before you would be able to move in here. Now you can do it tomorrow if you like, and you already hired some men. Are you going to hire Helen?"

Not missing the hopeful expression Hoss had, Adam had to tell him that would be Angela's decision. Later that evening, Hoss was happy to find that is exactly what Angela wanted to do. She had heard Helen's story that day from Ruth and empathized with her predicament. In addition, Helen was good with Rachel, and Adam had seen what a hard worker she was.

Ben heard of Adam's plans and made an offer. "Those two men you hired can be on the Ponderosa payroll."

"No, I'll pay them and their loyalty will be to me."

And Ben knew that Adam wouldn't forget what had happened. He was making provisions to protect his family his way. He had stepped away from his father's protection and would handle more on his own. All Ben could do at this point was agree with him, so he did.

By the time Hoss and Joe left on the cattle drive a few days later, Ruth was headed back to care for her husband, Adam had moved his family into his new home, and Helen was the new helper for Angela. Hoss thought it was the longest cattle drive he had ever been on, but it was only four weeks, and they were back home.

Chapter 8

"When do you think they'll be back from the cattle drive?"

"Probably any day now. You missing anyone in particular?"

Blushing, Helen could only keep working. She and Angela had picked some beans for dinner and were sitting in the kitchen, chatting and working. Helen had found Adam, with his dark hair and dark complexion, intimidating at first. He reminded her too much of her previous life. However he always treated her with respect, and had done nothing to worry her. Each day Helen was feeling a bit more comfortable around him. She and Angela however had found they had a lot in common. As soon as everyone was back from the drive, Angela promised that they would get a horse for her to ride. They didn't know what was available until then because Joe was in charge of the horses and had contracted to sell some.

Adam was painting the study that day. When he finished, the house would be complete except for some curtains and other decorations. Adam would have been done sooner, but with his brothers gone, he had more responsibilities on the ranch. It was Saturday though so he had more time to work on his house. The two men he had hired were building a second corral, and would soon finish the storage building as well. The small setting was looking close to finished, and Adam was already making plans for some additions. He wanted to add a bedroom off the kitchen but Angela had told him to hold off on that. He thought he knew why though. As attractive as Helen was, it wasn't likely she would be working for them long although they both suspected she might be close by.

About dinnertime, there was a knock on the door. Expecting that it might be his father, Adam swung the door open to find Hoss there instead. He was clean-shaven and in his best pants and shirt.

"Let me guess. You smelled the pork roast and biscuits, and you just had to head over here for another dinner. Or would it be the blond filly staying with us?" Adam said it with the biggest grin he could muster because Hoss looked like a schoolboy caught committing some act of disobedience.

"Now, Adam, I just come to visit my older brother and see his beautiful wife and baby. I done missed you all a lot while I was gone for what seemed like a year."

"Big brother, you got it bad. Come on in. I'll see if the ladies will set another plate for you."

"You do have a lot of females around here!"

"After living for so long with four men, it has been a mind boggling experience to be in a household with only females. I'm not complaining; I'm just describing. There was apparently so much I never knew about women and girls."

Helen handed Rachel to Hoss as she went to the kitchen to get another plate and flatware. Hoss was enchanted as Rachel cooed to him. He grinned and cooed back at her. She grabbed his finger when he tried to tickle her chin and tried to put it in her mouth.

"Everything goes in her mouth lately. Seems to me that it's kind of early but it seems she's teething. The only way to keep her from fussing is to hold her so we pass her around the table at mealtimes. Everyone gets a turn."

Coming out from the kitchen, Helen thought that Hoss looked so sweet when he was holding the baby. She noticed that Adam too seemed so gentle when he held the baby. She thought that must be what it took to see the gentlest side of these hard-working men. She set a plate before Hoss and Adam piled some food on it. Helen thought it looked like too much for one man to eat, but as soon as Adam took Rachel, Hoss began eating and soon his plate was empty. Hoss looked up when he finished to find all three adults staring.

"I hate to say it, and nobody tell Hop Sing, but somebody here cooks just as good as him and I didn't think that was possible."

"I made the biscuits, Helen prepared the roast, and we worked together on the beans. So what did you like the most?"

"Little Sis, it was all delicious. I'm guessin then that both of you cook as good as Hop Sing. We sure are lucky here on the Ponderosa to have all three of you."

Angela handed Rachel to Adam as she and Helen began clearing the table. Hoss volunteered to help but was told just to relax and visit with his brother until they brought out dessert. So Hoss filled Adam in on the results of the cattle drive, and Adam updated Hoss on everything happening on the ranch. By the time the dessert was served, Rachel was fussing so much Angela took her to go nurse. The other three ate their dessert, and then Adam excused himself to get some work done in his study leaving Hoss and Helen at the table.

"Hoss, I really ought to clean up and wash the dishes. I'm sorry I can't sit here and visit with you."

"Well, Helen, I ain't much good in the kitchen but I can follow orders. Ifn you was to tell me what to do, I could help you."

Soon Helen and Hoss had the table cleared except for a dessert plate for Angela, and they were talking and joking in the kitchen. When Angela came downstairs she could hear them. She retrieved her dessert and went into the study with Adam.

"Sounds like they're getting along pretty well in there. It was nice of you to let the two of them alone. They're both very nice. They could really be good for each other."

"Yes, I would tell Hoss to not rush into things, but it worked out so well for me, I can't tell him that. I hope she feels the way he does because I think he's falling in love with her."

"Oh, it's too late for that for both of them. She's been asking when the drive would be done. I think they both feel about the same. I hope Hoss will be as understanding with her as you were with me. Does he know?"

"Not unless she told him. I haven't said a word. That's the kind of thing a woman should tell a man herself. I think if she does, Hoss will be all right with it. He's got a big heart. He'll understand."

Standing next to Adam, Angela offered him some of her dessert.

"That's not the dessert I want." He pulled his wife into his embrace and kissed her so passionately, she forgot all about her dessert.

"We have a guest. We can't just go upstairs to bed now."

The sun was still shining over the tops of the trees. Adam walked to the kitchen and no one was there. He walked outside and found Hoss and Helen gushing over two kittens.

"They're old enough to be weaned now, Adam, and seeing as how you got a stable and feed here now, you'll be needing some cats to keep the mice and such away."

Picking up one of the kittens, Adam felt the little one purr. Angela walked outside to see what they were doing and fell in love with the kittens too.

"Oh, we should name them. Helen, what should we call them?"

Adam looked over the ladies' heads at Hoss. "See, what I mean when you get the females together?"

Angela did a mock frown. "Shush, we have important decisions to make here. Hoss, are they male or female?"

"The mostly black one is a male, and the black and white one is a female."

"How about Mavis and Davis?"

Startled for just a moment, Angela smiled. "Yes, I would like that. I would like that very much. Your name is Mavis." Pointing at the one Adam held, "And you are Davis."

"Angela, could I get something for them to eat?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful. And then if you and Hoss could find a nice place in the stable for them to sleep? It's been a long day and I'm tired. We're going to bed. Please lock up after Hoss leaves. Good night Hoss."

Angela headed back inside and Adam followed after turning and giving a big grin at the front door before closing it.

"Do you suppose that grin was because he's heading to bed with his wife or is he smiling because he's happy for us to have some time to spend together?" Hoss looked over at Helen and she seemed a bit embarrassed by his question. "I'm sorry. That didn't offend you, did it?"

"No, I was just a little surprised by it. I didn't know it was so obvious how I felt about you."

"And how do you feel about me?"

"Hoss, I like you very much."  
"Helen, I like you a lot too."

"But, Hoss, you don't know anything about me. I have to tell you some things and then see how you feel about me."

"You don't have to tell me nothing. I can tell what kind of person you are. Besides, even if I wasn't sure, I know you couldn't fool Adam and Angela. They would never have hired you and let you take care of their baby lessen you was a wonderful person."

"Hoss, I'm very glad you feel that way, but I still need to tell you about my past for me even if you don't think you need to know. I want to be completely honest with you. Has your brother or Angela said anything about why I didn't want to go to Mexico?"

"Only from Ruth's letter. She wrote to them that you had some bad dealings with some Mexicans and didn't want to live there because of it."

"Hoss, it was awful. When my parents died of the pox, I was left alone. To survive, I took the only job available which was as a house servant for a rancho. Hoss, besides working from dawn to dusk, the head of the family thought I was there do be at his beck and call for anything, and I mean anything. I refused him and got hit for it. That happened several times, and he had me taken to another rancho where I was forced to work again. Only at the second rancho, I wasn't just hit for refusing, I was forced to do things that good girls don't do. From there, I was taken to another rancho until I finally ended up on Ruth's husband's rancho. He was an honorable man as were the other members of his family. But Hoss, I've been ruined. No man wants a woman who is used, and I most certainly was. Now if you still want to be my friend, I would like that, but I know you don't want me in any other way, no good man would."

"Do Adam and Angela know your story?" Helen nodded, and Hoss continued. "None of that is your fault. You were treated dishonorably but that don't mean you lost your honor only that some men don't have any. Now I do want to be your friend, but I also would like to be more ifn you'll have me. You're the purtiest gal I ever did see, and we like a lot of the same things. I could see how much you love animals just by the way you held them kittens the first time I ever was with you. I know you love the beauty of this land as much as I do. I know I'm big and not good looking like my brothers, but I'll work hard all my life and treat you like a lady no matter what."

"Hoss, I think you are handsome. You're the most impressive man I've ever seen. You also have the most beautiful blue eyes anyone could have. I do like you very much, and thank you for treating me so well."

"May I kiss you?"

"I would like that very much."

Tentatively, not wanting to scare Helen by expecting too much, Hoss brushed his lips across hers before kissing her gently.

"Now, I think we gotta get these kittens settled in for the night. You get something for them to eat, and I'll get a nice place for them to sleep in the stable.'

After feeding the kittens and settling them in a straw nest together, Hoss locked up the stable and walked Helen to the house. He kissed her good night and waited for her to lock the front door. Then he mounted up and rode home whistling. From inside, a smiling Helen watched him ride away. Hoss had told her he would be there the next morning with a carriage to escort her to church services. She would have trouble sleeping thinking about all that had happened.

Chapter 9

Except for Rachel, everyone in Adam's house looked happy at breakfast. Helen told them that Hoss was picking her up for church services. Adam was relieved because he knew he might have to take his family home early if Rachel got too fussy in church. Hoss looked even more dressed up than he had the night before.

"Buy yourself a new shirt since yesterday?"

"Aw, Adam, you know this is the shirt you and Angela gave me for my birthday. It's not too colorful, is it?"

"Oh, Hoss, ignore your brother. You look wonderful and that blue shirt brings out the blue in your eyes even more. Helen will love it." Angela's voice wafted out from inside the house.

Smiling broadly if a bit embarrassed by the praise, Hoss stepped inside the house and waited for Helen. When she got to the top of the stairs, Hoss was looking up in wonder. She had on a beautiful green gingham dress. With her blonde hair, she looked gorgeous. Hoss wondered how anyone in church would be able to concentrate with someone so beautiful sitting among them. Adam leaned over to whisper in Angela's ear.

"I hope I didn't look like that when you appeared as a gorgeous vision."

Angela whispered back. "Oh, no. You were much worse."

Acting as if affronted, Adam picked up Rachel and headed outside. After a few steps, he turned back to take Angela by the elbow. "Time to go. Let's give them a little privacy." By the time they arrived at church, Adam still had a little teasing to do. "You're such a romantic. You're still smiling an hour later."

"Oh, Adam, admit it. You're happy for him too."

"Yes, I am. And even if it doesn't work out for them, I know she won't break his heart nor will he break hers."

"Why wouldn't it work out?"

"I'm not saying it won't, just that the two of them are such wonderful people, they'll treat each other with respect. Hoss deserves that. I still do find it a bit humorous that the last two share a name and in every other way, are opposites. This Helen is so sweet and vulnerable while at the same time capable and resilient. Reminds me of someone else I know."

Smiling, Angela handed Rachel to him and climbed from the carriage and the family walked to the church where Ben and Joe were standing chatting with other members of the community. As they reached them, Hoss drove in with Helen. There were some surprised looks from many people there and of course the catty gossip started almost immediately about how she was using her looks to snag one of the wealthy Cartwrights. Joe looked on a little enviously. Helen was so obviously smitten with Hoss, and Adam and Angela were standing right beside him happy as could be. He wondered when he would find someone to love like that.

The service was conducted as usual, and as expected Adam had to leave with Angela because Rachel started crying so much and could not be soothed. After services, Ben invited Helen to have dinner with them. She looked shyly at Hoss who accepted for them. Then he told her he was ready to give her a little tour of the Ponderosa if she was ready, and then they could go to the main house to see the horse Joe had picked out for her. It was looking as if the day couldn't be better until Bessie Sue walked up to them.

"Hoss Cartwright, I thought we had an understanding, and I hear you been with two other women in the last couple of months!"

"Bessie Sue, we did not have no understanding. It was always you saying we did but that don't make it true. Now dancing with ya and such is not the same thing. This here gal is the one I'm courting and not you. Ifn you wouldn't mind, we got plans." Hoss took Helen by the arm and walked to the carriage. Helen had many thoughts racing through her mind such as Hoss better explain who this woman was who said he was hers and Hoss said he was courting her. She couldn't think of a thing to say so she remained quiet.

Standing near the couple when Bessie Sue approached, Ben and Joe heard everything that was said. Joe was grinning as much as he could. Ben was shocked and resolved to talk to his middle son as soon as he could. Hoss was courting Helen and this was the first they had heard that. Joe turned to his father to see how happy he was and was dismayed to see that look on his father's face. He resolved to talk to his father as soon as he could for he didn't want him to interfere. Joe did think it was funny that his father had thrown the two together and now was surprised at how it was developing. He would be sure to tell him that too.

At the lake, Hoss stopped the carriage near the top of the incline, and helped Helen down. They walked down the gravelly slope hand in hand. At the bottom, the waves were gently lapping at the shore. Hoss pointed to a high stack of boulders and told her how he and Adam used to dive off those into the lake.

"Oh, you have swimsuits?"

"Ah, no, out here, men, ah, well men and boys really, well we swim, ahh, …"

"I understand. Can we walk in the water?"

Nodding yes, Hoss watched as Helen sat and removed her shoes. Then holding her skirts and petticoats up high, she waded into the water. Hoss just stared at her bare feet and lower legs.

Helen smiled to see him like that. He was such an innocent in some ways. He wasn't at all like the jaded men who had abused her so. "C'mon in. The water is actually very warm right here."

Sitting quickly, Hoss pulled off his boots, stripped off his socks, rolled up his pant legs, and walked to join Helen. The water did feel good, and standing here in the lake with her made him feel young again. "I feel like a schoolboy with my first girl. I love you, Helen. You don't have to say nuthin, but I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"Oh, Hoss, it has happened so fast. But I have to tell you, I think I love you too."

"It is fast, but when I'm not with you, I feel like I'm not whole. I feel like a part of me is missing. Then when I see you, my heart feels so good, and all I see is you. I want to feel like this all the time. I kidded Adam a few times for looking like he was moonstruck when he looked at his wife, but now I know exactly how he feels. Just looking at ya makes me happy."

Helen pulled him down for a kiss. "Then how does that make you feel?"

"I don't think I can tell ya till we're married."

"What?"

"Well, I know it's sudden, but when should I ask you? You must know I will ask you."

"I'm not ready yet."

"When will you be ready?"

"When you feel you're ready to ask me, then I'll be ready to answer."

Hoss smiled and took Helen's hand to lead her from the water. They put on their footwear, and Hoss walked her up the slope. "There're a few more spots I'd like to show ya. There's a meadow on my part of the Ponderosa. I want to build a house there someday. There are deer in that meadow every spring with little ones. It would be a great place to have a dog and watch him run and play."

For the rest of the afternoon, Hoss showed Helen around the Ponderosa. They had lunch at the meadow, and saw a number of wonderful vistas. Then they went to the main house. When Joe heard them come into the yard, he headed outside. He had picked out a beautiful but gentle horse he thought would be perfect for Helen to use. The horse was an offspring of Buck but had a dark mane to go with the palomino color of her coat. It was a striking combination.

"Oh, she's beautiful. And I get to ride her?"

"As long as you're on the Ponderosa, this will be your horse to use."

"Can I name her?"

Joe smiled and nodded which got a big grin from Helen. I want to name her Troy."

"You sure, darlin? That sounds more like the name for a stallion than a mare."

"I read a story once about Helen of Troy. Now I have my Troy."

"Now you need to spend a little time with her. She can be a little skittish around strangers so I don't want you to try riding her today. I'll put a saddle in the carriage and Hoss can put that in Adam's stable for you. But for now, walk her around with a lead. Feed her an apple now and then. Let her smell you. After a few days, you can ask Adam if it's all right to ride her. He'll know if she's ready for you to do that."

"Thank you so much, Joe, for picking out such a beautiful horse for me." Helen kissed Joe on the cheek and then took the lead rope to walk Troy around the corral. She was still walking her when Hop Sing announced it was time for dinner. After dinner, Helen walked Troy to the carriage and tied the lead rope to the back. After patting Troy on the neck, Helen climbed into the carriage with Hoss' help smiling all the way. She had felt like a princess all day.

When Hoss got Helen to Adam's house, they heard all sorts of laughing and squealing coming from the house. Quickly, Helen led Troy to the stable as Hoss carried in the saddle and laid it on a bale of hay. Until Adam's hired men finished building a room onto the stable, they were using the tack room. Then closing up the stable, Hoss took Helen's hand and they walked to the house. Inside in the washroom, they could hear laughter and giggles from Rachel. Helen told Hoss he had to see this. When they walked through the kitchen to the washroom, they found Adam with his shirt off holding Rachel in the tub that only had a few inches of soapy water in it. Rachel was kicking her legs and flailing her arms splashing water all over the place and in hysterical giggles because she could do it. Angela sat on the bench next to the tub laughing as she watched. When Hoss and Helen came in, Angela explained to Hoss.

"Rachel hates being bathed. But if Adam holds her in soapy water, she splashes and has great fun and gets clean too without any tears. Baby bath time is very entertaining around here."

"This is fun, but I need to head home I think. We saw some lightning on the way here, and I would like to try to get home before the storm hits too hard."

"Hoss, it's already too late to head home with a storm approaching. Put the horse in the stable and stay here with us. You can go home in the morning."

The rain hit heavy and hard within minutes. Hoss was glad Adam had told him to stay, and he got to spend more time with Helen too. The next morning, it was still raining. Both Adam and Hoss got concerned about the bridge on the road to town. They had trouble saving that bridge a number of times. As soon as the rain let up, Hoss and Adam rode there and found the bridge was in no immediate jeopardy because all of the flood waters were still below the bridge although the clearance was minimal and water was flooding over the banks on both sides.

The brothers rode upstream just a bit to see how bad it looked and saw a calf caught in the rising floodwaters. It brought back a memory for Adam of falling in a rain-swollen river trying to save a calf and being rescued himself by a stranger who turned out to be a lot of trouble. So when Hoss wanted to wade in and save the calf, Adam said they could rope it and pull it out. Adam settled a rope around its neck in just a short time, but the calf was mired in mud too and he couldn't pull it free. Hoss dismounted to go help the calf, and Adam groaned and followed him tying the rope off securely to the saddle horn. Adam untied the rope from the calf's neck and wrapped one arm around him so he wouldn't be strangled when Sport pulled. Hoss got behind the calf and with Adam at the head, they began to work it loose. The roar of the floodwaters and the yelling they were doing back and forth disguised the sound of a tree crashing downstream with the water. The top branch of the tree snagged Hoss' leg and toppled him backward into the brackish water. Adam lunged for Hoss and snagged a hold on his jacket collar even as he held onto the rope tied to his saddle. The jolt was too much for Sport who sidestepped a little letting both Adam and Hoss fall into deeper water.

Hanging onto his brother and holding the rope with his other hand, Adam felt like he was being crucified except he couldn't let go of either because Hoss' life depended on him hanging on. Gradually Hoss managed to turn himself in the water and get his feet down. He grabbed Adam's arm with one hand and then the other. Hoss saw Adam grimacing in pain so he yelled to Sport to go. Then he did his best imitation of an Adam whistle and Sport pulled. When he did that, Adam's head was pulled under water. Hoss knew he had to get hold of the rope of they both might be lost. He grabbed for Adam's jacket lapel and pulled himself closer and then grabbed the rope.

Hoss heard Adam groan when he let go of his left arm that then dangled uselessly. Hand over hand Hoss pulled himself into shallower water and when Sport pulled Adam in closer, Hoss took the rope from his hand and helped him stumble to safe soil. Adam was coughing, his right hand was bleeding, and his left arm hung at his side. His head hung down as he coughed.

"Thank you, Adam. You saved my life. Now we gotta get you home. You need some tender loving care, and I know two ladies who can give it to ya."

Carefully, Hoss wrapped his bandana around Adam's right palm and then helped Adam stand and get on Sport. When Adam had control of Sport, Hoss mounted up on his horse, and the two of them rode slowly to Adam's house. Once they got there, Hoss helped Adam dismount and walk to the house. Angela met them at the door with Rachel in her arms. She was shocked when she saw her husband.

"What happened?"

"I fell in the river and Adam saved me."

"If he saved you, why is he the one in such bad shape?"

"Angela, just be happy we're both alive, please. It doesn't matter if I got hurt. Hoss is still here, and that's all that matters. Now, I think I could use a long hot bath if you don't mind getting one ready."

Hoss helped Adam to the washroom as Angela and Helen got busy heating water. After the dirty clothes were stripped from Adam, Hoss helped him into the tub. Soon Angela and Helen were there with pails of warm water that Hoss poured over him. Once they had enough water in the tub, Hoss left to take care of the horses. When he returned to the house, Helen told him to strip off his dirty clothing so she could wash them out. Hoss looked embarrassed, but she said he could do it right there in the kitchen. She already had a blanket ready for him to wrap in. She left briefly, and Hoss did as she asked. Within an hour, both men were sitting before the fireplace. Each was wrapped in a blanket and had a cup of coffee to drink. Adam found it awkward though because Angela had bandaged the rope burns on his right hand and put his left arm in a sling. He had a sprained shoulder and would need to rest it for a time.

Chapter 10

"Hey, Adam, did you ever see what happened to that calf?"

"When you hollered and then I hollered, we scared it so bad it jumped a couple of times and saved itself."

"Well, don't that beat all."

Once Hoss' clothing was dry, Helen folded them and put them in the washroom before informing Hoss that he could get dressed. Once Hoss was dressed, he asked Helen to walk with him to the stable as he hitched up the carriage for the ride home.

Adam said he wanted to get dressed too, and Angela said she wasn't putting any clothing where he could get to it. She wanted him to rest for the remainder of the day, and in his condition, there was nothing he could do about it. What bothered him most was not being able to pick up his daughter. After nursing Rachel and making sure she was clean and dry, Angela settled her into Adam's right arm so he could hold her for a bit. He sang to her and made smiley faces and soon had her cooing and smiling at him which made him feel much better.

In the stable, Hoss was talking with Helen. He knew it was probably too soon, but he just had to say it.

"Helen, when I was in that water, the one thing I thought about was you. I was sorry I hadn't already asked you to marry me. I thought we had already lost time together. I don't want to lose any more. So I'm ready to ask, and I'll wait as long as I need to for your answer. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Hoss, yes I will. When you got back, and I heard what happened, I felt the same way that you did. Life is so unpredictable, we have to grab happiness when it drops into our lap. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

The wedding was two weeks later. Angela stood with Helen, and Adam and Joe stood with Hoss. Ben couldn't have been prouder to be the father of the groom and got to walk the bride down the aisle too. Two weddings in two years was so gratifying because he had just about given up hope that his two older bachelor sons would ever marry, and the suddenness of their romances and subsequent marriages had certainly taken him by surprise.

After the guests left and Hoss and Helen were standing on the porch after waving goodbye to the last ones to leave, Ben came up behind them with the rest of the family.

"I know Adam spent his wedding night here, but we all wanted to do something special for you and Helen. Joe and I cleaned up his cottage and aired it out. Angela did some decorating, and Hop Sing has it all stocked with food for the next few days. The corral has feed for the horses, and your carriage is hitched up and ready for you. Helen already has her valise here, so Hoss if you'll pack up a valise, the two of you can head out for your honeymoon."

After quickly packing some clothing, Hoss was back. "Thank you, Pa, and thank you to the rest of you too. This is the best day of my life, and it ain't over yet." Helen smiled shyly at that but everyone else laughed. Hoss wrapped his arm around Helen and both were teary eyed. Hoss shook his father's hand and then Joe's. He kissed Angela on the cheek, and placed his hand gently on Adam's injured shoulder before walking with Helen to the carriage. Climbing up, Hoss smiled, waved once, and turned to snap the reins and head out with his bride.

Standing proudly, Ben watched until he could no longer see them. Then he bid goodbye to Adam and Angela as they climbed into their carriage. Joe handed a peacefully sleeping Rachel to Angela, and they headed home. Ben stood then with his arm around Joe's shoulders.

"Joseph, you do know what I'm expecting from you by next summer?"

Joe laughed and the two walked into the house.

In the carriage, Helen waited until Hoss was about a mile from the house before asking Hoss to stop. He was a little worried until she took his face between her soft palms and kissed him more passionately than she ever had.

"I've been waiting all day to do that. There always seemed to be people around, and I couldn't."

"Darlin, you can always do that. I don't care who's around. We're married now."


End file.
